Diary of a Howler
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Lycaenion Jericho Howler. My legal name, I prefer LJ or Howler. Mom died when I was 5, I spent the rest of my life raised by squibs. Muggle school, Muggle life, NO MAGIC... or that was the rule. Then again I had a motto,If the rules suck then they're meant to be broken. But there was 1 rule I never shouldve broke. "Don't Talk to strangers". That 1 rule changed everything.
1. Prologue

Pain ripped through my body, slowly I was regaining consciousness but I everything seemed hazy. My eyes refused to open I could hear mummers voices mostly men but ones female. There voices were grumbled I couldn't make out they were saying. The only words I got here " the girl". I knew they had to be talking about me.

I forced my eyes opened but the light blinded me forcing me to squint. My head was spinning I felt nauseous, it wasn't a normal sickness. It was one I had felt very few times, one I only got from apparating something very few people I knew could do.

I could feel the scratchy wool sheets scrunch under my hand as I tried to push myself up I let out a soft whimper as the pain forced me back down. Suddenly the light was blocked my figures five of them hovered over me with mixed.

They all looked rather normal the man furthers to my right had scraggily dark hair with a bit of scruff. Next to him was a man with lighter brown hair gelled back slightly he had scars on his face and a stubble on his face. In front of me at the end of the bed was the female voice, she seemed to be giving me the kindest of looks. Her hair was a vibrant bubble gum pink.

Next to the girl was a man who looked much different from the other's he seemed to of a fake eye that matched the mean scowl on his face. Next to him was the last face, and elderly man with white hair and matching long beard in purple robes was looking at me curiously.

"Who are ye" the man with the eye hissed with distrust.

_  
wait… hold on a second let's back up a bit...__maybe I should explain how I these events became to be and more importantly tell you who I am._


	2. Chapter 1

My back against the mattress, I had my legs propped up feet resting on the wall. My head hanging off the edge of the bed. My arms at either side hanging resting part way on the floor. Lightly I wiggled my right index finger. the ball of yarn rolled and twisted around the floor. Vega chased after it pouncing I couldn't help but smirk as she pawed at it.

"Lycaenion!" My grandmothers old crackling voice bellowed.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her calling. She did it on purpose, she knew I hated my full name. What kid wants to be named Lycaenion Jericho Howler, I was weird enough as it is. I didn't understand what my mother was thinking naming me that, although I guess it fit. My name translated meant. Lycaenion Little she-wolf, Jericho which depending on the meaning was rather, City of moons or his moon. Then to top it off I had the last name Howler. It's was like I had a giant neon sign hovering above me that said "make me an outcast"

"Lycaenion Jericho Howler!" My grandmother screeched I groaned softly to myself

The two of us never got along, she was old and prude. I was a rebellious teenager that stole her potion ingredients, back talked and broke the to mention, I reminded her of her only magical child and my father who from what I gathered didn't like what so ever.

"LJ, get down here and stop ignoring your grandmother!" Uncle Brent called up

"Coming!" I yelled back

I pushed myself off the wall doing a somersault off the bed. I got to my feet before heading downstairs. I walked down the staircase, I could see my grandmother at the bottom. She was giving me her wrinkled scowl a look I swore was permanently stuck on her face. She was wearing her normal house robe with her grey and white hair all pulled up into a messy updo. Behind her Uncle Brent had a slight smirk shaking his head. I gave him a slight wink leaning against the railing.

"What up old maid" I asked pulling my attention back to grandmother, her eyes narrowed at me.

"Back in my day we wou-" she started to rant.

"Back in your day there was dinosaurs." I interrupted.

Uncle Brent covered his mouth as a small snickered escaped his lips he turned away chuckling silently as Grandmother glared at him. I could see the impatience and anger in my grandmother's eyes. We glared at each other in a show down, we had them quite a lot.

My aunt Polaris' familiar platinum blonde hair swayed in front of me blocking my glaring. She was always the family mediator, she looked at both of us with a sigh. She turned to face me tucking a couple locks of hair behind her ear.

"Can you please go to the store and pick up some groceries and you'll probably want to grave yourself dinner, we're having fish." Aunt Po informed.

"Eh why not" I said shrugging.

I squeezed my way past them walking over to the door. Leaning against the wall I slid my boots on and began lacing them up. Uncle Brent went back to watching his game, while grandmother sat back down in her chair. Aunt Polaris had retreated back into the kitchen. finishing the lacing on my boots I slipped my bag over my shoulder and opened the door.

" And don't bring home any strays!" Po stated firmly

I turned my head quickly my light brown hair flicking over my shoulder. I faced into the living room, my aunt was still in the kitchen.

"You brought Dino lady home!" I retorted.

Brent started to laugh again I smirked at Gran as she looked over he book at me eyes glaring. Aunt Po leaned her head into the doorway her brows raised with an unamused look on her face.

"That was no funny." She told me firmly

" I conquered it was to funny you just have your mother's funny bone" I teased

That made Brent laugh more while pursed her lips, her eyes darted to her husband. He caught her glaring look and slowly became silent. I gave a chuckle and walked out the door closing it firmly behind me.

I wouldn't describe the walk to the store a long one, it's even shorter if you cut through the park. I on the other hand had a had a nasty habit of going through the alley's and playing with the stray was more than once that I had brought them home and Grandmother had freaked.

Cutting through the last alley, I made why way back onto the main streets coming out across the road from the store. Looking both way I crossed the road, next to the door tied up to the bike rack was a dog. He had the fur markings of a german shepherd but he was much too large looking closer I knew he had to be a wolf/shepherd cross breed.

The dog noticed me looking at him he tilted his head to the side.I smiled at him my attention being pulled away from the store I walked over to the dog. I crouched down beside him holding my hand out the dog nuzzled it instantly.

I gently brushed my hand down the nape of his neck giving him a long pet. retreated my hand back up I gently scratched behind his ear. he dropped sitting down, his hind leg starting to shake. I couldn't help but let a soft giggle escape my lips.

"Well aren't you just a cutie" I said to him

"Why thank you" I heard a smooth deep voice say from behind

I jumped slightly, standing up I turned around to see a young man. He smirked at me, his hair was a dark auburn, his eyes almost black. His jaw chiseled and firm, he looked like he belong in a magazine. My mind became flustered and fluttered, I was silent for a few moments standing there blinking at him.

" I was talking about the dog, but I guess you're not to bad either" I said in a playful tone trying to keep my cool.

The man smirked his eyes looking me up and down. On the outside I kept my cool a brow raised at him. on the inside I felt like I was going to explode It wasn't a normal feeling for me. I need to regain control to focus myself. the dog rubbed gently against my leg, I turned back it crouching again giving it another scratch.

I could feel the man's presences behind me. I saw his shadow as he crouched down behind, I could hear my own heartbeat.

"His names Kiba, mines Channing, Channing Greyback" incase you were wondering"

I didn't realize how close he was, I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck. Shivers zinged down my spine, I took a sharp breath out of instincted. I didn't like the feeling he gave me, it made me feel uneasy. I never had issues like this before. My head was screaming for me to get up walk away. The words "Stranger danger" played in my mind but it was if something else was controlling me.

"Lycaenion Jericho L Howler" The words escaping my lips didn't feel like my own.

I turned to face him as I spoke, his smirk changed. his lips now pulled over his teeth they were vibrant white and slightly pointed. I couldn't seem to pull myself from his eyes.

"But call me LJ" I managed to mumble out.

"It's nice to meet you LJ" he winked at me

I could feel my face burning red as his hand brushed mine. We stood up at the same time, I started to nervously chew the inside of my lip. Channing unwrapped Kiba's leash then turned back to me.

"See you around Little wolf" he winked before walking off

I couldn't stop myself from watching him walk away. Once he had faded off into the distance I started to regain composure. I turned around seeing myself in the reflection of the glass window. I mentally slapped myself mumbling the word idiot. Some stranger should not have that effect on me, clearly I was needing to get out more. If Aunty Po was here she'd kill me for breaking the "no talking to strangers rule" but it was a dumb one anyways.

I took a deep breath before leaning onto the door pushing it opened. Taking a basket from the stack I made my way into the store. Getting everything on my mental list I made my way past the butcher. As I past the counter, Carl put a medium sized container on the top of the display. Walking passed he gently tapped his nose, I did the same taking the container.

Carl always gave me meat scraps for the dog's, he was good to never tell my aunt. Finishing the shopping I paid the bill packing the groceries into my bag before heading back to the house.

Turning down one of the alley ways I stopped. Sitting myself down onto the steps of one of the buildings I pulled out the container. Placing it next to me I popped the lid off with one hand using the other to whistle loudly. I sat there waiting, not long after Loki came limping around the corner. I sighed softly, he was my favorite stray if he could me be called that. He was more of a permanent outside dog.

He was all black with slightly wavy and matted fur. One ear was always perked the other drooped and he has a small white patch on his chest. The other dog's didn't seem to like him he was an outcast among the strays. Maybe that's why I cared so much for him, or maybe because he was my first stray.

**~~~Flashback~~~~**

_"__But aunty I don't want to go to the park the other kids are mean to me!" I pouted looking up at her._

My aunt Polaris sighed at me as she stopped. She crouched down becoming eye level with me. Giving me a soft smile she tucked the hair from eyes out of the way.

_"__My dear little LJ, you need to make friends it's not healthy. Plus they just need to get to know you better to see how wonderful you are" She smiled at me._

_"__No, Gramma just wants me out of the house" I said folding my arms over my chest, Po shook her head rolling her eyes with a smirk._

I knew I was right, Gram didn't like having me around. Even at the age of seven I knew well enough that she didn't like me. She always went on about how my mother had me out of wedlock and my father was a no good half blood bum. She'd drown on about it.

Polaris stood back up still holding my hand in her and walk us into the park. She walked over to the bench sitting down and nudging me up towards the playground I sighed making my way up there. I sat down on the empty swing set.

The playground was rather empty there was only a couple boy standing by the merry go round. He was bent over looking a black puppy that looked rather sick. Suddenly the boy kicked it, my heart jumped. I could feel anger boiling in me. The strands of hair that refused to stay up hung in front of my eyes turned a bright red.

I lept from the swing charging over to the boy as he beat the puppy. Without warning I shoved him hard onto the merry go round. He hit the metal with a loud thud moaning in pain. I glared down at him the puppy cowering behind me.

_"__What the hell is wrong with you psycho!" the boy snapped at me_

_"__How do you like it!" I snapped at him_

As I glared at the merry go round it started to spin, it was gaining speed quickly. My hands were balled into fists at my sides as the boy spun around screaming crying and holding on tightly. A few moments passed before I shut my eyes and reopened them. It stopped spinning abruptly causing the boy to jolt off and roll into the gravel whimpering.

Turning around I looked down at the puppy it was looking up at me with sad brown eyes. I crouched down scooping it up into my arms and carrying him back to my aunt.  
**  
****_~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~_**

He limped over to me, I placed the container on a lower stair. Loki greeted me happily his tail wagging even though he was in pain. I sat there watching him eat lightly stroking him making sure his wound weren't too drastic. They very rarely were he knew how to protect himself. When he finished the container I moved down lower on the steps, he rested his head on my lap laying on the steps. I sat there petting him eyes closed just enjoying the peace I got from it.

A few hour's had passed before Loki decided it was time for him to wander off again. The sky had darkened fading into a blackish blue as the street lights flicked on. I made my way home kicking a rock along the way. I ran my hand down the metal fence poles that lined the yard. Wrapping my fingers around one I pulled my self around on to the walkway Looking up I froze.

I could feel something was wrong and the fact the front door was not just opened but busted open made it a real one. I took a deep breath slowly making my way towards the house. I was terrified and nervous but I had to see what was going on.

Walking up the porch steps I took a deep breath before making my way inside. The smell of copper hit me like a ton of bricks I gagged slightly. Despite my taste for rare steak, blood made me sick to my stomach. My eyes started adjusting to the darkness, my heart dropped at what I saw.

There on the floor lay my aunt and uncle or what was left of them. They had both been ripped apart blood splattered everywhere limbs missing torso shredded organs spilling out. My eyes slowly moved from the floor onto my grans hunched over body, her hands holding onto her out pouring organs. a hole straight through her chest she was drenched in blood.

I wanted to scream, to cry to call for help, but I couldn't move. My mind had frozen as my body did all I could do was stare at them with tears in my eyes. I felt like a deer in headlights looking down at the grill of a semi truck. I could feel the movements in the room, figures lurking in the shadows.

From the kitchen, Channing and Kiba emerged. Kiba's muzzle and fur drenched with what I could only assume to be blood. Channing whipping the remaining red substances from his lips. I started to raise my hand to blast him back. A sharp pain filled my head my body went limp I collapsed to the floor, my vision started to blur and fade.

I could feel my body moving slightly with the motion of being carried. there was a slight wind on my back, my skin felt damp and cold. As I started to become more conscious I could feel the hands on my ankles and wrists, the rain pelting against my skin. Everything started to come back my eyes shot open, Channing looked down at my smirking. My fear was replaced with anger, I jerked my body viciously causing the men to drop me. I flipped my self around as they dropped me just fast enough to catch my self with my hands. I pushed myself up. My stray hairs that hung in just in view started to turn red as my anger rose.

"Now now, were only doing what's right" Channing said calmly

"Killing my family that's right to you!?" I hissed at him

" You didn't belong there, you're like me special"

Channing's fingers brushed against my lips. I bit down hard on his hand he yelped pulling away. I could see the other men raising their hands wands at the ready. I lifted my arms quickly flicking both wrists they flew into the cement walls of the alley.

"You little witch you should not of done that!" Channing screeched

"You really shouldn't of killed my family"

Changing flew back into the wall, I could feel myself becoming dizzy. Using magic was draining what little strength I had, I turned away to run. A flash came from behind me, pain ripped through me I let a loud scream.. no.. a howl in pain. I fell to the cold hard stone ground. gasping for air, I could hearing channing snickering, as his foot steps grew close.

In Front of me one of the men that were still knocked out had dropped the wand. I had never used one before but It had to be easier the wandless. I reached my hand out taking a sharp breath as pain pulled through my side. I pulled myself closer to the wand, my hands gently touched the wood.

Channing's foot came crashing down crunching my hand into the gravel I whimpered out in pain. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. he had that tooth filled smirk on his face again as he leaned down. I could I feel myself starting to black out again, from pain from weakness. I was going to die because of him.. but maybe it was only fitting.

Channing opened his mouth to speak to me, his face was blurred from my vision.

"Flipendo!"

As a female voice called out Channing was shot backwards, it was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


End file.
